


I Will Never Let You Down

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, But also a lot of sap, Come Eating, Domesticity, Established Relationship, Hance - Freeform, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, Kitten Lance, M/M, Owner Hunk, Pet Play, Tiny bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: Hunk opened the door to the living room expecting Lance to be on his phone or just chilling waiting for Hunk to come home, but that was not…exactly… what he saw.Instead, Lance was curled at the foot of the sofa, pretty much completely naked except for brown cat ears, a collar with a bell and a butt plug with a cat tail.Or Hunk is a sweetheart and takes good care of his kitten.Kinktober Day 12: Pet Play





	I Will Never Let You Down

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts taken from [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Hunk shuffled into the warm apartment gratefully, glad to have refuge from the chilly evening, and looking forward to slumping in front of the tv for an hour before cooking away a long day at work. He was exhausted from being stuck in a traffic jam on the way home and he just wanted to zone out, maybe curl up with Lance and watch a movie if he was up for it. And speak of the devil, it looked like he was already home, judging by the loafers in the hallway. Hunk smiled to himself as he shrugged out of his coat and kicked off his shoes. Maybe he could bring forward the cuddles a bit earlier in the schedule and have Lance sit on the countertop and chat with him as he makes them dinner. With the smile still on his face, Hunk opened the door to the living room expecting Lance to be on his phone or chilling waiting for Hunk to come home, but that was not… _exactly_ … what he saw.

Instead, Lance was curled at the foot of the sofa, pretty much completely naked except for brown cat ears, a collar with a bell and a butt plug with a cat tail.

All of Hunk’s blood rushed South.

Lance and Hunk had been together too long to have not experimented at least a little bit in their sex lives and sometimes they tried things that didn’t work for either of them, or sometimes they tried things which just didn’t mesh. Hunk was ok being more dominant in the bedroom, but he wasn’t exactly Mr ‘I-am-your-master-obey-my-every-command’, nor was he submissive in anyway, not comfortable at all with giving away control in the bedroom. But it soon became clear that whilst Lance was into BDSM stuff and figured he was a switch, there was something about being submissive which did wonders for his mental health. It was obvious that Lance needed the lack of control and mindless pleasure sometimes when he felt like his mind was getting too loud and he felt like he was swerving out of control in all other aspects of his life. But this submission, allowed him to clear his mind, to just give in to pleasure and listen to everything Hunk told him to do. It lifted the responsibility of modifying his own behaviour from his shoulders and he always emerged feeling almost cleansed in a way.

Hunk knew this from the many discussions and research and experimenting they did to find a dynamic that fit. Hunk had been hesitant at first, consent was a massive factor to him, and he didn’t really have that many kinks, so he felt a bit iffy about being in complete control of Lance in bed. And then they discovered pet play, and he felt a bit weirded out at first because why was the thought of Lance acting like a kitten so attractive? But after giving it a try, they discovered that the pet/owner dynamic was pretty much perfect; Lance got to experience the subspace he needed so badly, and Hunk got to take care of his cute little pet, without feeling like he owned a slave. He still told Lance what to do, but just like having a real cat, a lot of it was about taking care of Lance, of pampering him, letting him have that loss of control whilst still being able to stroke his head and tell him what a pretty boy he was.

Still, they didn’t do it all the time. Hunk still much preferred to take it slow and make love to Lance, taking him apart piece by piece until he was trembling in pleasure beneath him. But it didn’t mean that when he saw Lance curled up in his kitty outfit, that Hunk didn’t have to exercise all of his self-control not to jump on him right there. Lance obviously needed his play time tonight, and Hunk was going to indulge him and do it properly.

He stood closer to the sofa, leaning down and making clicking noises with his mouth to get Lance’s attention to let him know he was home and had acknowledged that they were doing a scene.

‘Hey Kitten, how are you doing cutie?’ Hunk cooed as he got closer, and Lance shot his big, blue eyes towards him, warm and inviting and he smiled, breaking character just a little bit before crawling on his hands and knees towards Hunk, his long, lithe limbs, stretching with each movement, showing off the light muscles working in Lance’s wiry frame. And Hunk made a noise of appreciation that this beautiful figure was all his. Hunk held out his hand as Lance got closer, and Lance nuzzled it purring as he did so, before kneeling up slightly to nuzzle at Hunk’s crotch. Hunk allowed him rub his face against his cock a while longer, letting Lance nudge him into full mast. And then he leant down and picked Lance up in one fell swoop and dumped him on the sofa as Lance squeaked at him.

Lance mewled up at him, and Hunk grinned, dropping into the space next to him, reaching out to stroke Lance’s head.

‘Does my kitty need taking care of?’ Hunk asked, lifting Lance’s chin with his finger and stroking under it lightly. Lance mewled in agreement and Hunk slid his hand across Lance’s chest, down his stomach to stroke lightly at his pretty little cock, enjoying the sight of it twitching and dripping at his ministrations. ‘Do you want to serve your owner before you get off, kitten?’ Lance keened, thrusting his hips up to try and get more pressure from Hunk’s hand, but Hunk pulled it away to pull down his own pants and underwear. ‘There you go Kitten.’ Hunk whispered soothingly, and his heart jumped as Lance bounced over in excitement to take him in his mouth, laying sideways across the sofa, still on hands and knees.

Lance started off with kitten licks, licking the precum off of the tip, before licking down to the base and back again, moving into big long licks along the whole shaft, dipping down to lick at his balls. Hunk didn’t bother holding back his moans knowing that Lance craved feedback on what he was doing, loved to know that he really was driving Hunk crazy. Hunk ran his hand through Lance’s hair as he stopped to finally suck the cock into his mouth, bobbing up and down, his hot, wet mouth making Hunk feel like he was falling into a hot bath after a long day, his muscles relaxing and soaking up the heat, wiping away all the little aches and pains from his daily life.

‘Kitten, baby, you’re doing such a good job.’ Lance moaned around his cock and the vibrations felt so amazing, Hunk carried on with his praise, assuring Lance that he was such a good kitten for pleasing his master, was so good at sucking his cock and making Hunk feel awesome, and as Lance built up a toe-curling rhythm, Hunk knew he wasn’t going to last long. He’d been so pent up when he came home, and Lance was sucking him so well, he couldn’t hold back, he needed to fall.

‘Good Kitten, you’re doing so well, I’m going to come now. Do you want my come Kitten? Are you ready for it?’ Hunk cooed, and Lance looked like he was going to burst himself at Hunk’s words, and Hunk knew he wanted it, so he gave in and felt his orgasm rush through him like stepping into an air-conditioned room in the height of summer. And Lance drank it down, pulling back slightly to catch the last of it on his tongue, blue eyes staring into Hunk’s soul, as he presented proof of him doing a good job to his owner. Hunk resisted the urge to kiss his lover senseless at how cute and sexy he was, so proud of himself for making Hunk come with his mouth. ‘Swallow it kitten.’ He ordered, still breathless from his orgasm, taking a moment to control his breathing before returning his attention to Lance. ‘On your back Kitty.’

Lance hastened to do as Hunk asked, laying on his back, with his hands in front of his chest like paws, legs spread wide to show off not only his cock, but the tail plugged into his pretty little asshole. Hunk moaned at the sight. He reached out to twist the tail and luxuriated in his lover’s cute little moans, as the plug moved inside him.

‘Do you want me to make you feel good now Kitten?’ Lance mewled back at him desperately, nodding, his eyes having fallen closed as the sensations inside him from Hunk’s actions. ‘Okay, baby.’

Hunk reached down to wrap his massive hand around Lance’s cock, and though Lance wasn’t small by any means, he was still dwarfed by the size of Hunk’s hand. But Hunk knew this was something that Lance’s submissive side actually adored, the feeling of vulnerability that Hunk’s size induced in him; the thought that Hunk would find it easy to manipulate him to his own will, could hurt a man Lance’s size easily, but knowing that Hunk wouldn’t, that Hunk adored him, and wanted to wrap him up in his love so thoroughly, to keep him from ever being hurt.

And Hunk could see the trust reflected in Lance’s eyes as he stroked him quickly, knowing the way Lance liked to be touched, the best way to make Lance come. And this was the best part about their games, the kind of power play that Hunk could get on board with - the power he had to bind Lance up in sensation, to make him feel so amazing that he forgot all of the mean things his mind tried to tell him, to fill his head with thoughts about how extraordinary he was, how beautiful, how important…

And Hunk was murmuring this to him now, over and over, as Lance moaned and preened at the praise below him and then he was spilling over, his come landing all over Hunk’s fingers, and Lance’s stomach. Lance moaned out loud, his chest heaving as he was overcome with pleasure, and Hunk watched in awe, still so in love after all these years, he sometimes struggled to remember to breathe.

Before Lance had a chance to come down properly, Hunk wiped up as much come as possible from his stomach and held his hand out to Lance.

‘Lick it clean, Kitten.’ He whispered. Lance mewled weakly but pulled himself into a sitting position to lick at Hunk’s palm and around his fingers until every trace of his own seed was gone. ‘Good Kitten.’ Hunk praised and then he finally gave in to his instincts to kiss Lance stupid, licking into his mouth and tasting traces of both his and Lance’s come still on his tongue. When he pulled back, Lance’s eyes were closed, and it looked like he was struggling to open them again. Hunk wanted him to go to sleep, but he needed at least some water first. He looked around the room until he spotted the glass of water on the coffee table next to a neatly folded fleece blanket and he thanked Lance in his head for always being so prepared in order to “make the most of the afterglow.”

Hunk put the glass to Lance’s lips and made him drink until the whole glass was empty, and then he wrapped him up in the blanket.

‘Want to sleep on my lap kitten?’ Hunk asked quietly.

‘Yes, please.’ Lance whispered as though those two little words were of utmost effort to get out. Hunk smiled at his cute, fucked out face before settling into the sofa cushions, putting a pillow on his lap for Lance to lay on. Lance slumped down on him gratefully and in a moment, he was out cold. Hunk reached for the remote on the coffee table and flicked the tv on, volume low.  Dinner could wait a little bit longer, he had a kitten to cuddle first.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
